


LA COPPIA SUPREMA

by Dragonstars100



Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, supreme, sweet couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: Cobras (Kobras) and Paperetta (Dizzy Duck), Duckburg's Golden Couple, show how much they are in love with each other
Relationships: Cobras/Dizzy Duck
Comments: 3





	LA COPPIA SUPREMA

**Author's Note:**

> Cobras is my creation, a half man and half reptile being, with a good and courageous nature, who quickly becomes a reference for the city and for the duck family, so much so that he got engaged and then married with Paperetta (Dizzy Duck ), appeared in some Disney story ... and both immediately show a great affinity.  
> Also, those familiar with the "Mortal Kombat" video game may notice that I used some characters

What an adventure, guys! Kobras and Paperetta (Dizzy Duck) had just returned from the future after helping their friends (almost relatives) Dread - Nik (aka Paperinik) and Lyla Lay Duck (aka the Donald of the future married to the blonde droid, Timecop and journalist) to defeat a race of invading aliens and in the meantime to reconcile the sisters Korinna and Juniper Ducklair, reappeared after a very long time on the Earth of the 23rd century, with the superhero and the droid and returned to be at peace with everyone.  
By everyone in Duckburg and Mouseton they were known as the "Golden Couple" and were an absolute reference ... in particular Kobras, who was a normal-skinned human being, only with a mask on his face caused by an accident, blue eyes of a true star and sculptural physique, who had married (absolute first time for a Disney couple) with Donald Duck, a beautiful girl with short blond hair, blue feline eyes and also a model body ... but only thanks to a lot of training and the fact that Cobras had taught her all the martial arts techniques with which they faced the various enemies ... and together they had the great ability to give a smile and many reconciliations between family members ... yes, because, through the help of Grandma Duck, it was discovered that Kobras not only had a distant relationship with the duck family, but that his family (he had only his brother Lee Rifle Drake alive) was of very distant origin a ... a family of dragons in a human body, which Kobras had discovered only with time ... just as he had discovered that his blood was the blood of Hydra (named after the mythological monster) was a very powerful poison, which made all the others fresh water ... he could swallow or drink even radioactive liquid without feeling any effect ... vice versa, if he was immersed in normal water, it became Dragon's blood, the definitive antidote to all diseases: it was enough to drink it to be invulnerable to everything and heal from all kinds of ailments, from a simple cold to cancer ... the problem was one's life lasted up to two or even three centuries ... in short, in the end it was like being almost immortal. ..  
And it was on one occasion when Dizzy, still engaged at the time (we were at the end of the 90s), had drunk Dragon's blood, becoming the beautiful girl or young woman who had made Kobras lose his head. At first they met at the University of Duckburg and it was almost love at first sight! Yet she had started playing tricks on him, almost as if she were afraid to know him ... but Kobras had responded equally effectively, because he wanted to know her better too ... but they had discovered that they really loved each other when he saved her from a fire during a academic theatrical performance ... and she reciprocated immediately, because she was considered the most '' strange '' in the family ... and the great thing was that she was afraid of reptiles and more generally of snakes. But when he confessed to her that he was one of them, Dizzy was in shock ... however, thanks to Donald Duck's always constant help and support, both Kobras and Dizzy Duck had overcome their fears and distrust, becoming in a short time a couple. different in appearance as much as identical in everything else, from interests to solidarity, to music, to sports, to adventures ... and when, with her husband's blood, she had transformed into the real Paperetta (her legs alone ecstatic and excited at the same time her husband), both had reached what could be called the supreme point of happiness ... an opportunity to overcome, within Disney, the differences of species and more generally, in the world, of races and religions ... a long way had been covered but just as much had to be done ...  
Together for twenty-eight years (and married since 2000) over time, both for the moral stature they have shown and for the strength they have put in place, Cobra has been proclaimed SUPREME by his predecessor, the sorcerer Fanlagar (once a friend of his family.) and thanks to which he had acquired immense powers, which he had shared with his wife and relatives (such as moving in time thanks to the Double Sickle, gift of the God Cronus, crossing dimensions, resisting the elements and even using black magic). .. as a young man he had learned a lot from his masters of combat and life, from his first in the middle of the Sahara desert, the old Angus (now deceased), followed by KenShiro, Kanon and Gemini, Virgo ... now is the time to reciprocate, granting warrior powers according to male (Kundalini) or female (Shivaru) spiritual energies ... because when he transformed he became the Super Warrior BLACK DRAGON ... scaly black skin, bright blue eyes, white you and devas power of assertion ... just as Paperetta became the most powerful warrior of all girls, namely BLACK TIGER ... white leather streaked with black, tight black pants and black top, both crisscrossed with white stripes, bright red eyes, tiger teeth and sharp black claws all over.  
But the two wanted to give Donald a well-deserved reward for all the help he gave them to be together, and they both reciprocated when Donny was in a crisis with Daisy, so much so that they made the extreme decision to leave, to make sure you reconciled with the its new. girl and now happy wife, Kay K, aka Arianne Konnery (now Drake after marriage to Donald, who had changed his last name to Drake) ... now our sailor had the power of BLACK SHARK, with a massive and muscular body - even in the waist - steel hard punches, dark hair on the hips, developed chest and karate legs, plus shark teeth of course ... another power to add to the slightly more normal ones like a spy like Double Duck that a superhero like Paperinik.  
Not only that, but he wanted to give fantastic powers to all his family and friends of Mouseton to form a team of invincible warriors and warriors, so much so that even those present in Japan (anime! What the fuck ...) could have comparisons ... that group is now called DDT (Disney Death Titans) ... this is the list:  
Cobras is Black Dragon (evolution in Space Dragon and Steel Dragon);  
Dizzy is Black Tiger (evolution in Space Tiger and Steel Tiger);  
Donald is Black Shark (Evolution into Space Shark and Steel Shark);  
Arianne is Fenghuang (Black Fenghuang, the Chinese phoenix, oriental deity);  
Bugs Bunny is Icewolf (evolution in Fenrir, divine wolf of Norse mythology, his powers are ice);  
Lola Bunny is PanthFire (evolution in BanFire, panther of Chinese mythology, her powers are of Fire);  
Uncle Scrooge is Rayden (Chinese lightning warrior);  
Magica De Spell is the warrior princess Kitana;  
Mickey Mouse is Topkeda's night warrior, with spinning threads;  
Goofy is Kunjin (infallible oriental archer);  
Minnie is Tanya (African warrior skilled in stick fighting);  
Minnotchka is D-Vorah (insect-like warrior);  
Pete Woodleg is Drahmin (Japanese demon warrior);  
And yes, even that idiot of Daisy had a power, that is of the Eagle of Hindu mythology, Garuda;  
That said, they had just returned home when Duck took her husband by the hand. "Dizzy, what is it, my tiger?" Kobra asked her. Everyone knew it, but his obvious nickname was the Dragon, named after the supreme, strong and noble animal par excellence, the best of all.  
"You know, Kobras ... so many things have happened in recent times ... we have helped everyone, in this and other times ... and yet we haven't thought about it for a long time ... well, how long have we not spent intimate moments .. . "answered his wife, and to think that in the past they made love even on alternate days, perhaps now they had rightly taken a break.  
Kobras was really thinking about it: helping others was really nice and rewarding, but it was also true that he sometimes had to think about it ...

Let's start with the lemon ...

“You are right, my love… do you know what it is? That when I see you so sad I only know one consolation ... and you too, my dear ... ”he told her with very tender words. Another effective weapon of him: persuasive and hypnotizing words.  
He began to kiss her gently on the beak (being a human Cobras did not have it, but not even a forked tongue), I take into account that it was at least 1.90 cm tall while Duckie exceeded 1.80 cm ... she herself closed her eyes, brushing his hair blacks with a white hand and kissing back ... then they looked into each other's blue eyes ... and that was enough to trigger a passion that seemed almost dormant.  
With a crazy speed they glued their mouths together, while Duckie jumped into his arms, clutching her strong legs, with him taking her, kissing her intensely and taking her to the bedroom, while they began to take off her clothes ...  
“My little Duckie, I LOVE YOU TO DIE! You are my world, my perfect dimension ... ” Kobras told her, whose love for the blonde duck was growing exponentially every day.  
“Kobras, my Dragon Warrior, my hero ... I LOVE YOU TO DIE !! You are my soul, my heart that beats with life ... "she replied, lost in her eyes, just as he saw in the blue eyes of his wife the Paradise of his soul.  
Dizzy took off his black shirt, discovering a beautiful physique, like a Greek-Roman divinity, while Cobras took off her black vest and red shirt, followed by the dark bra, in order to see her breasts and her nipples ... there was nothing to do, it was he who was mesmerized by the beauty of his goddess of love.  
"Your breasts are terribly beautiful, love ... how long have I ..." but he did not finish the sentence that he threw himself desperately on her to suck them both generating a surge of pleasure followed by an orgasm from Duckie. "Oh yes! Ah! Ah, love! ... how beautiful you are, how much I love! ... ”she said, as she guided him with her soft hands. Cobras, on the other hand, was enraptured by the ecstasy he felt when he spent those moments of supreme pleasure of her with his wife ... he stroked her on the back and then on her blonde hair that looked like thin silk while he continued to suck on her tits. At one point he looked up at her to observe her face: she intertwined her tongue with that of her husband.  
Moved by animal instinct, Kobras took her in his arms before lying down on the blankets ... he was taking off her tight black jeans and dark panties, while Paperetta was pulling off her black pants and boxers ... now they were both looking at her their nudity ... but he was quicker to start licking her blonde vagina without stopping ... how long hadn't he felt such, so ... so supreme ...?  
“Ah! Oh yes! Oh, Kobras, how I LOVE YOU !!! You are my life!!! I don't know how to resist you, my little Dragon ... ” Dizzy implored, she too within the dimension of the most beautiful amorous pleasure ever. Yes, it was a long time since they had made love like this.  
It was then her turn, who took her husband's head to kiss it passionately, before bending down and starting to suck her member with ravenous greed.  
“WOOOOOWWWW !!! Duckie, you are my Celestial Warrior! Ah ... only you put me in a crisis, love ... ” he said to her emphatically, while she had her eyes closed and directed her wife's head, taking her light hair.  
It was really a long time since they had fucked so well and so long. Paperetta went on to suck his hard member, as she hadn't done in a long time ... until the moment when ... ”Now, Iris! It's coming!… ”“ No, Kobras, not yet… ”but now there was the explosion of sperm that filled the beak of the Feline Warrior.  
They both threw themselves into bed sweating, she on top of him, panting and contented. They hugged tightly, as if they had survived a plane crash.  
"I didn't remember how beautiful he was, my love ..." she whispered Duckie as she massaged his pectorals with her hand.  
"I neglected you, love, forgive me ... but now we will make up for all the time ... a bit like Donald and Arianne ..." Cobras answered her gently.  
"Yeah, the two of them are really cute ... and it was thanks to us ... Arianne is really a good girl, and like her we have had her sufferings ..."  
"... but it was thanks to Donald Duck that she is now happy, and he really is too ... Daisy is just a hypocrite, while Arianne is making him a mature man ..."  
"Which are you, Kobras ... my only love and ..." Dizzy said before he returned to kiss her with another fiery passion.  
And it was the moment when the Dragon began to penetrate her hard with her tool, while she was holding her legs ... ”Ah! Ah! ... Oh, yes ... love, how beautiful you are ... oh, how wonderful ... "she said to him as she strokes him on the back of her. Kobras kissed her on the neck and face of her as she went up and down with her body in a decisive manner.  
"My little Duckie, how much I love you ... my supreme angel, my divine sweetness ..." her husband murmured. Who knows why with her, from a super dragon warrior, he became a meek lamb.  
It was really a long time since they had such a beautiful and long fuck - sometimes they went on for whole days - because they were busy helping those who needed it most, in this case Donald and Arianne, to reconcile, get engaged and be together. with a beautiful wedding ... and now they were even their neighbors ... better than that ...  
"Iris, wait, I think ..." Kobras said, who was covering his wife's white body with his body. And in fact her strength was felt by Paperetta when she felt the hot sperm like magma invade her vulva, which she released an equally violent and hot vaginal fluid. Theirs was a true primordial roar.  
"DIIIIIIZZZYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!"  
"KOBRAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS !!!!!!!!!!"

Several minutes passed before the two recovered from that neural experience, as they both knew, which had taken them to another place with undefined boundaries.  
Their breathing had almost returned to normal, but it had left a huge smile on both of them ... Duckie had placed her blond head on her husband's olive-skinned chest, who caressed her and gently kissed her hair, while she massaged him with her but no.  
"I didn't remember how beautiful it was to make love with you ... forgive me if I didn't behave well in this period ..." Kobras told her, perhaps too busy with how to face the many dangers and requests for help together with his wife, so much so that they don't think about themselves. But now they would make up for the (little) lost time.  
“Love ... you don't have to be heartbroken, I too have had my worries, without forgetting that we have done so many things together ... it is always a way to be united, don't you think? Also helping PK and Lyla in the future ... ”she said, rubbing her beak on him. "I hope I have not lost any of what I made you lose your mind about ..." Kobras told her in ironic terms. "Mmmh ... in truth it is you who took the first step, my dear little snake ..." Dizzy in turn replied equally with derision. "But you asked for a night of fire ..." her husband replied with a pretended innocent air. "Thing?! But how dare you! ... "she asked him piqued as she threw a cushion at him, immediately parried by the Dragon, who at times took her by the body of her to nail her to the bed and observe her better in her blue eyes.  
Even Dizzy every time was kidnapped by the intense and penetrating gaze of her lifelong companion ... a look to melt away.  
They relaxed for a moment. “Do you know that I love you so much, my love? What are you my life? That I can't do without you ... ”Kobras murmured as he held her tightly. "I love you to death, my beloved Cobras ... you have boundless value, for me you are what every woman must have ... the man of her dreams, my patron dragon, my pulsating soul .. . ”He replied with words to honey Duckie, before sinking her beak into his mouth and intertwining their tongues again.  
They started making love again, before they remembered one thing: at the weekend they were invited to lunch by Donald and Arianne ... one more opportunity to get even more into it ...  
No doubt about it: a truly SUPREME couple!

**Author's Note:**

> A story requested in particular by Masterofdestiny and open to everyone (Alendarkstar, IsabellaNajera, CPDLS)


End file.
